The invention notably relates to the internet of objects and more precisely to the so-called “Web Of Things” which consists in transforming the physical objects in resources available through the web. The physical object may communicate through the Web. For instance, communication terminals, televisions, advertising boards, lamps, household appliances can communicate through the internet.
One application of this architecture is, for a user, to interact through a communication terminal and through the internet with the physical objects. Such a terminal may be a personal computer, a notebook, a cellphone such as a “Smartphone”.
Such mechanisms are notably described in works concerning the “Web of Things”. See for instance, the paper “Towards the Web of Things: Web Mashup for Embedded Devices” by D. Guinard and V. Trifa in Proc. 2nd Workshop on Mashups, Enterprises Mashups and Lightweight Composition on the Web (MEM'09), 2009.
Those works aim at allowing the consideration of physical objects as available resources for applications in order to enlarge the interaction possibilities between a user and physical objects through his communication terminal.